cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invicta be Jelly Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112626 |date = August 7th, 2012 |status = Active |color = Green }} The Invicta be Jelly Accords is an Optional Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and The Legion. It was announced on August 7, 2012. The Text of the Treaty Article 1: Sovereignty Both The Legion and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (henceforth to be referred to as CSN), agree that we are two different idiots. And by idiots we mean morons that do not take orders from anyone... even ourselves. Although sometimes from Invicta … maybe. Article 2: Information and Security Clause Should either Legion or CSN come across any juicy gossip or even an outright threat to the other alliance, it is said alliance's duty to share because sharing is caring. You hear that RIAA? Article 3: Non-Aggression The Legion and CSN will never take an offensive act toward one another unless it involves the systematic rolling of the Legion, in which case it is welcomed and appreciated. Article 4: Friendship The Legion and CSN hereby vow to always treat each other with respect. Any offenders of this clause are subject to Liz's broomcloset. Trust me you do not want that. 5: Optional Defense Should either alliance be subject to attack, the other alliance has the option to either roll the offender or just be chill and eat popcorn. Should Legion be the offender, the Legion has the right to defend CSN from the Legion. Article 6: Optional Offense Should either alliance be inclined to roll a third party, the other has the option to kick the third party in the junk as well if it so wishes. Any action getting Legion rolled through dog-piling is mandatory and Legion is welcome to hit Legion with CSN. Article 7: Cancellation Should Legion or CSN get bored with each other or steal the other's spouse, either party can cancel on the other party but not after consoling the other party and attempting to initiate make-up coitus. If neither work or do not resolve the issue, the canceling party must wait 48 hours make the decision public. Signatories For the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *''Liz, Head of State, Driver of Slaves, ZI club Member, Head Woman of Nagging, Director of Raiding *SpacingOutMan, Deputy Head of State, Preacher of Lizism, Defender of Beward, The Commonwealth's Right Hand, The Commonwealth's Blue Balls *Gibsonator21, Minister of Defense, Former Best MoFA Ever, Keeper of the Red Button *Lennybronx, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Liz's main @#$%&, The man who holds the power *Jd252, Minister of Interior, Liz's slaveholder, The guy who cracks the whip. *Jasch, Director of Recruiting *Zoli, Director of Finance *Atrakki, Director of Education *Clash, UberUltraLord of Trades, Mangy Infra-Slut and Liz's Love Puppy, Aider-and-Abetter, and a Plethora of Pretty Pretty Pixels For The Legion *Killer04'' - Imperator *''Tzar Rob'' - Proconsul *''Roddney McCay'' - Minister of Economics *''bjalbert'' - Minister of Internal Affairs *''CodFCS'' - Minister of Defense *''justavictim82'' - Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:The Legion